


no better companion, no better friend

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini, Spoilers for Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It's honestly a little hilarious, the fact that Mary Ann's thirty-seven years old and Steve's still this insanely overprotective. Kono can't imagine her friend's little sister feels the same way about the situation, though.





	no better companion, no better friend

**Author's Note:**

> There can be no better companion than a brother. There can be no better friend than a sister. - Author Unknown

“So,” Kono drawled teasingly, smirking over at her former boss as he retrieved two beers from the refrigerator. “Why exactly did I have to run a background check on some random guy your sister knew in _grade school_ , again?”

Steve huffed, sliding one of the bottles across the counter to her. “Because I took the day off, and if Danny ever found out I did something like that, he’d never let me live it down. Neither would Lou.” He cleared his throat when she simply arched a brow in amused confusion. “I’m apparently perceived by some of our friends as being too overprotective of my little sister.”

“It has nothing to do with their perceptions, McGarrett,” Kono laughed, popping the top off her bottle and taking a long pull of the liquid it held. “You’re insanely overprotective of her. Have been as long as I’ve known you.”

Steve sighed. “Fine,” he acquiesced begrudgingly. “Maybe I’m a little overprotective. But it’s only because she’s been hurt before, and I don’t want it to happen again. She deserves better than that.”

“Yes,” Kono agreed seriously. “She does. But, Steve, it’s not your job to decide what she deserves. All you have to do is be there for her, whichever way it goes.” She shrugged. “I understand what it’s like to want to protect your family from the whole wide world, but I’ve also learned the hard way that, in the end, that usually just pisses them off. A lot. You should ask Chin what happened the first time he told me someone wasn’t good enough for me.”

“Or I could ask you,” Steve offered curiously. “What happened?”

“I dated the guy for six months. Just to prove a point.” Kono shrugged when the lieutenant commander stared at her incredulously. “I don’t like being told what to do,” she explained simply. “And I also didn’t talk to Chin for about three weeks after he said it. Look,” she sighed. “Maybe this guy’s not the guy for Mary. Maybe he’s a complete ass, and she will realize she deserves a thousand times better than him. But you can’t make those judgements for her. You can’t live her life for her.”

Steve glared at her half-heartedly. “When’d you get so wise, Kalakaua?”

“I traveled the world,” she sighed dramatically, laughing when he simply rolled his eyes. “I’ve learned many things along the way.”

“Like how to annoy the hell out of your friends?” Steve questioned teasingly.

“Nah,” she scoffed. “Knew how to do that way before I left.”


End file.
